The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version)
The Mammal Book is a parody created by Davidchannel. This parody is a spoof of the 1967 film, The Jungle Book. It will appearace in Youtube in a future. Cast: * Mowgli - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Baloo - Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Bagheera - Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight) * Colonel Hathi - Manny (Ice Age) * King Louie - Ape (George of The Jungle; 1997) * Kaa - Bud (Chip'n Dale Rescuer Rangers) * Shere Khan - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Shanti - Penny (The Rescuers) * Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) * Winifred - Ellie (Ice Age) * Hathi Junior - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Flunkey Monkey - Abu (Aladdin; 1992) * The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Themselves * The Elephants - Themselves * The Deer - Themselves * Akela - Nava (Balto II: The Wolf Quest) * The Wolf Councils - The Wolves (Balto II: The Wolf Quest) * Rama (Father Wolf) - Balto * Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Jenna (Balto; 1995) * The Wolf Cubs - Balto and Jenna's Puppies (Balto II: The Wolf Quest) * Baby Mowgli - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) Chapters: * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 2 - Foxy Discovers Cody (Michael Darling)/Cody's Jungle Life * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 3 - Cody and Foxy Encounter Bud the snake * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 4 - "Manny's March" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 5 - Cody and Foxy's Argument * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 6 - Cody meets Freddy Fazbear ("The Bare Necessities") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 7 - Cody Kidnaped by The Monkeys * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 8 -Cody Meets Ape ("I Wanna Be Like You") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 9 - Foxy and Freddy's Moonlight Talk * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 10 - Cody Runs Away * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 11 - Tai Lung Arrives/"Manny's March (Reprise)" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 12 - Cody and Bud Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 13 -Bud and Tai Lung's conversation * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 14 - Cody's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 15 - Cody Meets Tai Lung/LeopardFight * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 16 - Poor Freddy/"My Own Home" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 17 - "The Bare Necessities (Reprise)" * The Mammal Book (1967) Part 18 - End Credits Movie used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Clips from TV Shows/Movies Used: * Five Nights at Freddy's Tony Crynight * Peter Pan * Balto * Balto II: The Wolf Quest * Balto III: Wings of Changes *The Rescuers Down Under * Chip'n Dale Rescuer Rangers *Ice Age *Ice Age II: The Meltdown *Ice Age III: The Dawn of The Dinosaurs *Ice Age IV: The Continental Drift *Ice Age V: Collision Course *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *My Friends Tigger & Pooh *George of The Jungle (1997) *George of The Jungle (TV Show) *George of The Jungle 2 *Aladdin *Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin III: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Show) *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda: The Legend of Po *Dumbo (1941) Gallery: Cody (The Rescuers Down Under).jpg|Cody as Mowgli 255.jpg|Freddy Fazbear as Baloo 2.jpg|Foxy as Bagheera Bud.jpg|Bud as Kaa Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Shere Khan Georgeofthejungle7.jpg|Ape as King Louie 01 4.png|Abu as Flunkie Monkey 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Colonel Hathi 1341488181 ice age 3 ellie-1024x768.jpg|Ellie as Winifred Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as Hathi Jr Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Jim Crows and His brothers as Buzzie,Flaps,Ziggy and Dizzie Nava (2).jpg|Nava as Akela 20110209103622!Balto1_1.jpg|Balto as Rama Jenna.jpg|Jenna as Rashka Penny (The Rescuers).jpg|Penny as Shanti Trivia: * The 30th anniversary of The Jungle Book was celebrated in 1997, the same year Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin was released on Home Video. * Bud the snake and Kaa, share some things in common and are very similar in personality and appearance. Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Picture Category:Parodies Category:Davidchannel Category:2018 Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Google Drive Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs